Ivan Ooze
' Ivan Ooze' is the main villain from Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Though Ivan is depicted as pure evil, he has a comical and charming side to him shown throughout the movie, typical of other villains in the series. He is also hinted to be a fan of The Brady Bunch - he lamented missing the show's reunion while imprisoned in hyperlock. He has his own troops of soldiers including Ooze-Men that are easily destroyed by the Rangers and winged creatures called Tengoo (based on the Japanese myth of the Tengu) which he blew up when they failed to kill The rangers. Ivan Ooze was a tyrant 6,000 years ago, until he was imprisoned in an egg-shaped Hyperlock Chamber[4] by Zordon and a small group of young warriors, who presumably were the precursors to the modern Power Rangers. His hyperlock chamber unearthed by an Angel Grove construction crew, Ivan was released by Lord Zedd after 6,000 years of imprisonment. Apparently, he was most angered by the boredom of his lengthly imprisonment, being forced to miss several disasters throughout Earth's history such as the Black Death and the Spanish Inquisition (as well as the 1981 reunion of the Brady Bunch). Ivan proceeded to demolish the Command Center and fatally injure Zordon and Alpha 5, leaving the Rangers powerless to morph, fight or even call their Zords. He traveled to the moon, and once there easily deposed both Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, trapping them within a snowglobe. Their henchmen Goldar and Mordant swore allegiance to Ivan rather than join Rita and Zedd in captivity. Ivan then began brainwashing the parents of Angel Grove into digging up and repairing his Ecto-Morphicons, large insect-like machines similar to the Rangers' Zords, which he turned loose to rampage in Angel Grove. After this, he told the parents to go and "leap to their doom", but the parents' children, with some help from Bulk and Skull, stopped them. After the Rangers gained the Great Power, they returned to Angel Grove and battled Ivan's machines with their new Ninja Zords. Using these Zords, they were able to destroy one of the Morphicons, Scorpitron. An enraged Ivan combined with the other Morphicon, Hornitor, and took on the Rangers himself. The battle progressed into outer space, and though Ivan consistently had the upper hand, he was destroyed when the Ninja Megafalconzord kneed him in the groin, which sent him flying into the path of Orion's Comet, which happened to be passing. Trivia *Ivan Ooze became the main villain in Ash's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *Ivan Ooze will become the main villain in Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *Ivan Ooze will become the main villain in Team Robot & The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie. *Ivan Ooze became Lilo and Stitch's enemy in Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Gallery Ivan Ooze.jpg MMPRTM_Ivan-Hornitor.jpg|Ivan Hornitor Category:VILLAINS Category:legendary creatures Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Traitors Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Deceased characters Category:Master of Disguise Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Fathers Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Usurpers Category:Evil Creator Category:Deceased villains Category:Wizards Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains